


First

by AngieLo2409



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Anniversary, Babies, Dancing, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Dates, Gen, first word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieLo2409/pseuds/AngieLo2409
Summary: Chapter one: Matt Casey wanted this first date to be perfect.Chapter two: Robert Randall Casey (Brett) first word
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Original Female Character(s), Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57





	1. First date

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!! And I can't sleep so I wrote this little one shoot.
> 
> There should be mayor grammar mistakes since I wrote this one on my phone that is set in Spanish. Feel free to mark any mistakes.

Matt Casey was nervous and that was weird. He hadn’t been on a first date in what seemed years. Well maybe it had been years. He had planned his entire day for weeks. He went to the barber shop to get a fresh haircut, it was almost invisible the amount or hair they cut from his short hair also got a old school shave 

Then he stopped by the tailor. He had a new grey suit that needed some adjustments to fit perfectly. Then he went to the dry cleaners to pick a lavender shirt that he never thought he would wear and now he was almost excited to wear, at home he had a dark lavender tie. He needed to wear that color today since he knew his date was going to wear a lavender dress. It was made for him that they needed to match.

The last part was going to the flower store. They had 2 bouquets ready, one with white daisies and one with red roses. And a corsage with different purple flowers and one small lilac rose to go into his lapel.

Then he went home to take a shower. He put the bouquets in water and the other ones on the fridge like the woman at the store said. He got a text that this date was already at the beauty salon, she had gotten a haircut and her nails done to match her dress. She would meet him at his home since she was finishing getting ready at Stella’s house. So he had and hour to get ready

He was in his bathroom putting on the cologne his date had given him last Christmas, sure Sylvie had helped her to choose. Then he worried, he was sure Sylvie would feel bad about this date, hopefully he would thank him for the flowers. Then he got a text, she was just outside . He ran to pick up the daisies to surprise his date with her favorite flowers.

He took a deep breath and opened the door. He felt like crying when he saw her.

“Daddy” his little daughter ran to hug him and Matt picked her up and held her as tightly as he could. He could see how Sylvie was filming the scene with her phone while she was crying and holding baby Robert with her other arm.

“Katie” he kissed her “are you wearing makeup?

“Auntie Stella told me I was allowed just for tonight” she showed him her glittery eye lids and the clear lip gloss in her lips.

“They did it while I was changing his diaper”

“she said it was her fairy godmother powers, she would make sure that you didn’t get angry” Katie held him by his neck.

Katie was about to turn 5, and everyday he looked more like Matt, she had his darker blonde straight hair and his nose. But all her character and facial expressions were all Brett. Not like Robert, he was all Sylvie looks with his curly light blonde hair but already making his dad frown when he was upset, even at almost 2 years old.

"We'll see about that on the next shift"

Robert was reaching for Matt but Katie hold him tighter "don't! he's going to stain your suit and you are my date tonight, Rob is going to be Mama's date"

Matt raised his eyebrows "so you have a date tonight too?"

Sylvie smiled "yeah, Rob and I are having hot chocolate and some cookies, then maybe some baby Yoda"

"But you are not going to a dance, like Dad and I" Katie said, playing with the curly hair she got at the salon. "And we are going to be late"

"Ok, ok" Matt said putting Katie on the floor and kissing Rob in the head "I need to get something first and put your flowers back in the vase"

Matt went to get the corsage and put it on Katie's hand while Sylvie put the flower in his lapel.

"You look so handsome" Sylvie kissed him "Like on our wedding day"

"You think I forgot about it?" Matt said with a smirk "I got you flowers too" that made Sylvie smile "and grandma Trudy and grandpa Mouch are taking the kids for a sleepover next week. Happy 6th anniversary my love"

"Happy anniversary" Sylvie kissed him

"I need my purse" Katie screamed interrupting them running to her room

"What did you get there?" Sylvie said looking at the full bag

"A mirror, gummies, tissues and the CPD badge grandma Trudy gave me, she said never leave without it"

Sylvie took one last photo of them and they left.

Katie knew her Dad would only dance slow songs, her mom had told her to dance with her friends. Matt picked her up for the first two songs but then Katie wanted to twirl.

Donna Bodden was the principal at Katie's school, so she kept Sylvie informed about everything sending many pictures and videos of them dancing together or him dancing with 3 or 4 girls at the same time. After that Matt took Katie for some ice cream.

Matt was so smitten by her daughter, he could remember the day she was born like it was yesterday. Her first step, her first word, she was amazing even when she screamed her lungs out as she started teething. He was so amazed by how amazingly good she was, brave as no other girl but so girly at the same time, she was as comfortable around the firehouse where Sylvie now worked helping Chief Biden, as she was inside the truck, where sometimes she left candies hidden for her aunt and her grandpa. She never got scared of the truck sirens and she was calmed whenever she visited anyone at the hospital, she also called Dr. Charles grandps. 

"Dad" Katie called him when they arrived home, he turned smiling "today was a great date"

"I think the same baby"

"Next time we can bring mama with us, but not Robbie"

Matt laughed "why?"

"I don't want to do baby stuff"

"But then sometimes me and mom would have to go out with Rob but without you"

Katie did the Casey frown, he tried to smooth it with his thumb.

"I'll plan something".

Matt took her out of the car and they found Sylvie and Rob ready for bath time.

"Mama! It was awesome!"

"That's great baby" Sylvie handed baby Rob to Matt and then she hugged her daughter "did you dance a lot with Dad?"

Katie nodded "yeah and then we went to get some ice creams"

"That sounds like a great date but we need to get rid of all that glitter, look at your dad all sparkly"

"I don't mind" Matt said like it was nothing but Sylvie knew that as most men, he hated glitter.

Katie ran to his dad again "I love you Dad"

"I love you more princess" he hugged her "thanks for going out with me tonight"

"Anytime"

Matt knew that soon she'll stop being so affectionate with him, that's what happens when kids grow but he was cheering every moment.


	2. First word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Robert Randall Casey was taking his time to speak but all the bets were on his first word been Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this dream last night sooooo I wrote it to not forget about it.

Sylvie was concerned once they learned they were having a boy. Matt and Katie's bond was so strong that she sometimes felt left out, but she loved them both so much. Her pregnancy had been different, she hadn't had nausea but her body was in pain all the time. Her delivery had been faster and easier but she had suffered from depression afterwards. Thank God for Dr. Charles.

Matt was great with their kids as babies, Katie had been really jealous of not being in the spotlight and she was not happy about sharing the time with Dad. Baby Robert was a great baby and everyone always said how much he looked like Sylvie. And if grandma Trudy spoiled Katie. Grandpa Mouch was all over his grandson.

Sylvie knew that Matt was an awesome dad but she was worried that having a son would bring back memories of Louie or the Darden boys, but she had nothing to worry about, Matt loved his son and he was even more affectionate than he was with Katie and that was a statement.

"You know Katie is seriously jealous" Sylvie said while Matt was giving Robert his bottle. Katie had moved to her new purple and pink room. The nursery kept it's mint colored walls but Sylvie changed the curtains from pink to light blue.

"Oh yes" Matt smiled "I have a air tea party to attend as soon as Robert is done"

"Now I get why she wanted to bake cookies earlier" Sylvie smiled when, even while eating, baby Robert looked for her when hearing her voice

"I'm always amazed how much he looks like you" Matt touched the baby's hair " he should have been Robert Brett instead of Casey, Casey boys have tough lives"

"That's going to change with him"

"I'm trying everyday, he must not spend a day without hearing how much his dad loves him" Matt said looking at him with teary eyes, suddenly Sylvie got it, he wanted Robert to get as much love as he could, he wanted to make sure Robert never doubt it, like he had when he was a kid.

"He has a very different dad from the one you had" she came close to where he was sitting and kissed him

"And the best mom, right Robbie?

Robert Randall Casey was almost one and he was as serious as his dad and as a hard worker. He crawled earlier than he was supposed to, every visit at 51 was a race to get a hold of that little crawler. Tuesday was not a puppy anymore but she had the job to keep him into the lounge area whenever Katie and Robbie visited. But somehow he was taking his time to speak, he babbled as must babies do, but he wasn't getting anything near to words, maybe a few barks along with Tuesday but no words. According to his pediatrician he was perfectly healthy and he was just a lazy talker.

"Son" Matt said to the baby while leaving the doctor's office "Casey's are not lazy, you got to give it a try"

Sylvie laughed "and they he won't stop, like Katie and all her cop talk"

"Well 5021 mom is not that bad" Matt said smiling while holding the baby in his arms

"But 5021 diaper" he took Robbie's hand "isn't that great"

"Can you say Katie?" Matt asked "or sis?"

"We all know his first word is going to be dada"

Sylvie had been working along Dr. Charles at the same time she was chief Boden's new assistant. From time to time, she covered some ambo shifts. Today was one of those days, Violet Lin was now the PIC and her partner was a guy named Eric and today he was covering him.

It was hard for her to return to watching Matt entering those fires, she had seen it before and he trusted his best judgement and his partners who had no doubt to remind him that he had to think in his family and that he could fully trust in his team. But still he did something that anyone could say we're reckless but Sylvie trusted her husband's abilities.

Sylvie and Violet took an older woman to the hospital, Lin was driving while Sylvie assisted the woman in the back.

"You have kids?" The old woman asked her when she saw Sylvie's wedding band.

"Two, a girl and a boy, but stop trying to speak and take deep breaths, ok Helen?

"Tell them that you loved them everyday, every chance you have"

"We do" Sylvie smiled while noticing the heart rate was getting lower and lower "my husband is a firefighter so we know the risk"

"That's nice" the woman took away the oxygen mask "I'll be taking care of him and you and your family"

Sylvie smiled and continued working on Helen. After they arrived at Med and restock the Ambo they came back to 51. It was almost time to end this shift and he had the urge to hug her kids.

Matt found her already changed but sitting in the locker room with her phone in her hands. He knew she probably had lost a patient. So he sat next to her and hugged her, now he didn't need to ask her, he just knew that's what she needed.

"The woman past a few minutes ago"

"I'm so sorry Syl" he kissed her hair and pulled the elastic that was holding her ponytail

"She knew it, and she said she would take care of us" Matt looked at her confused "she would be looking for you and the kids".

"That's nice" he smiled kindly "let's hurry to see them, Cindy said she has a surprise for us.

They arrived at the Herrmann's house just a few minutes after Christopher. As soon as he open the door little Katie came running and hugged one of Sylvie's legs and one of Matt's at the same time

"Good morning princess" Matt picked her up "how was your day with aunt Cindy?"

"Fun" Katie said reaching for her Mom "Robbie almost said dada" Katie rolled her eyes "he just said daaa"

Cindy was on the floor sitting next to Robbie in his play mat "ready Robbie? We been practicing"

They saw how Robbie stood up holding Cindy's hands and looking at his parents he smiled proudly, the he let go of one of his godmother's hand and took a step

"Baby you are so big" Sylvie started crying and started walking to his son

"Hold it" Cindy said "we'll get to you"

A few steps forward Robbie let go of the other hand and took a few steps more in direction to Matt, Sylvie thought it was obvious he was going to try to reach his father. But then he dropped and sat, he reached his little arms and said "mam" looking at her.

Sylvie looked around to see everyone smiling "I'm your first word?" She picked him up and higher him tight kissing his cheeks

"Captain, it seems you are not little Robbie's favorite"

"Can you say dad?" Matt said smiling and looking at Robbie but the baby curled into his mom's neck and said "mam"

"I still love you Dad," Katie said, kissing Matt's cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I needed to make something about Sylvie as a mom since I focus at Matt's been a girls dad.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a fool to imagine girl dad Matt Casey. But I also wanted him to have a son, of course he's named after Robert Chase because I could not help it.
> 
> I believe all my stories could be related but it's ok if you only read one.
> 
> Hope you like it.


End file.
